User talk:Naoroji
Well, here's your semi-official welcome: Welcome to the 'Wiki :) If you have any questions, ask away. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : Heres your Offical Welcome (OW)! If you have any questions...err don't ask me I'm new too. Spam comments every few seconds on Entropy's talk page if you have any questions :) Roland Cyerni 17:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I don't think she'll be happy if you do that :P A single comment would work better --- -- (s)talkpage 17:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::Fear my S''p''am''Z''or''z''Ka''w''ub''s''ki''S''pa''m''mi''s''hI''n''qu''i''si''t''io''n''z'' — Warw/Wick 17:32, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::... Please don't do that XD. ::::ViperMagi, just one question though, how am I supposed to ask you a question if I'm not allowed to talk on your page,... =o. --Naoroji 17:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::On his userpage silly! — Warw/Wick 17:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Heh, evidently noone actually looks at the userpage :D --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, since you're all here, why should I,... Lol :::::::Question; HOW DOES WIKI CODING WORK?!... H4x.--Naoroji 17:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, the basics are like html. Stuff like and all work. If you want the more advanced stuff; well.. Dont ask me :D Copy code from other people imo ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 17:40, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I think Warwick's 'spam'-thingie screwed up my page, lulz,... :::::::::Either way, logging off now, going in-game, mkay? Still have to train my Raven, MUAHAHAHAHA. /evil pet.--Naoroji 17:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::PS. Thanks for the answer,... Or something like it :D. Anyone, who is anyone, feel free to add me in-game,... Maneo Ranae (Yes, I really don't care, lulz) ::::::::::Well, this might help a bit :) Btw, it's my spam thingy. It used to look cooler. The letters would go from low to high. But Wikia killed it with their fancy database merger. Blah --- -- (s)talkpage 17:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Fooled around with the spam thingy and made it look better :P Hi. Been a while, huh? I like the new sig. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, thanks, yeh, it's def been a while. I started doing stuff on PvX (just for a bit though), and well, found out they're connected ;D Yah, like the new sig too! But, but, but,... So, hai ;D. --'Naoroji' 16:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) OMG OMG! I keep getting a notification 'you have new messages', links me to this URL, and goddammit, my own remark was the last? 0_0 --'Naoroji' 16:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)